1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a security device, and in particular to a security device for rendering a cable inoperative for fitting to a car, motor bike, bicycle and the like to prevent theft. For example, it may be fitted to a bonnet lock cable or the like.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Essentially, there are two types of security devices for use in cars, motor cycles and the like. Firstly, there is the visible type, for example, chains, steering locks and the like, and secondly, there are alarm devices which are activated if an attempt is made to enter the vehicle or to start it. The first type suffer from the disadvantage that they can readily easily be seen, and in general, it is not too difficult to either saw, cut through, or bend these devices, so that they can be removed, thereby permitting the thief to drive off in the car or motor bike, as the case may be. The second type, namely, the alarm type, suffer from a number of problems, and in particular, they very often can be inadvertently activated, when the owner isn't present, and may continue to alarm until the owner returns, thereby, in many cases, causing a flat battery. Further, alarm devices are relatively difficult and expensive to fit, and may be successfully by-passed by a determined burglar.
Only some of these devices tend to prevent or make it difficult to gain access to the passenger compartment of a car or other such vehicle, and indeed, some do not prevent access at all. However, in general, there is no suitable or satisfactory device or apparatus which adequately secures the bonnet of a car. It will be appreciated that the components beneath the bonnet of a car can, in many cases, be valuable and are very often a target for thieves. For example, the battery is, in general, mounted under the bonnet of a car, and this is very commonly a target for thieves. Other easily removed components on the engine are also targets for thieves.
There is therefore a need for a security device for a car or other road vehicle which prevents access through the bonnet of a car. Indeed, there is a need for a security device which is also effective in preventing theft of vehicles, such as cars, lorries, motorcycles, bicycles and the like.